Quermesse e barracas
by Dany Ceres
Summary: A coragem e o espírito heróico de Harry, e principalmente sua boa vontade em ajudar os necessitados são legendárias. Mas será que a boa causa justifica cutucar o dragão?


**Título:** Quermesse e barracas  
**Autora:** **Dany**  
**Beta:** **Ivi**  
**Casal:** Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter  
**Gênero:** PG  
**Classificação:** Romance  
**Agradecimento:** à Ivi que betou pra mim, e à Sam e à Báh pelo apoio  
**Comentário:** Fic escrita para o lovefest da **potterslashfics**. Comunidade da PSF no livejournal  
**Disclaimer:** Os personagens infelizmente NÃO me pertencem. Eu só peguei emprestado, mas já devolvi "

**Quermesses e barracas**

-Mais uma vez, Potter, e tente soar convincente dessa vez. Porque você _ainda_ não me convenceu dessa história de barraquinha.

O loiro mantinha sua típica pose esnobe impaciente parado logo ao lado da poltrona que esteve sentado minutos atrás até ouvir a grande novidade do Potter.

-Você está hiper ventilando Dray, calma, amor. Inspira, expira. Inspira, expira.

-Não estou sendo convencido.

-Mas eu já expliquei milhões de vezes pra você! É um evento beneficente pra ala de reabilitação do St. Mungus. Eles vão fazer o evento como se fosse uma quermesse trouxa. Com barraquinhas vendendo coisas, oferecendo prêmios e brincadeiras. E estão usando algumas das tradições trouxas também, como a barraca do beijo. Você paga um valor e ganha um beijo de quem estiver na barraquinha. É simples Draco, como _você_, que vive me chamando de obtuso como o seboso, não pegou ainda?

-_Essa_ parte eu peguei, sr.Obtuso. O que ainda não compreendi, é como eles escolheram _você_ pra ficar na barraca.

Harry teve que se segurar para não começar a rir. Seu namorado claramente ainda estava em dúvida com o que estava mais ofendido.

-Dray, assuma, você está é com inveja.

Não houve tentativa alguma do moreno em ocultar o tom divertido.

-Inveja? INVEJA? Como se um Malfoy, um puro sangue fosse se rebaixar a ser visto em um evento desses! Quanto mais participando ativamente dele! E esse bruxos... tsc tsc, continuam com o mesmo mau gosto de sempre.

O moreno se aproximou do loiro perigosamente, de olhos estreitados.

-O que você está pretendendo insinuar, hein, _Malfoy_?

-Quem você está pretendendo intimidar com essa pose, _Potter_?

Os dois agora estavam a milímetros de distância um do outro. E Harry tinha um sorriso moleque no rosto enquanto encarava Draco de volta.

-Você. – disse dando mais um passo, obrigando o loiro a recuar - Pelo visto, não é tão destemido assim.

Os olhos cinzentos se estreitaram e inadvertidamente ele deu um passo para frente, pegando Harry desprevenido e encostando um corpo no outro. Deixando que seus narizes roçassem e que o namorado pudesse sentir sua respiração enquanto falava, começou:

-Não sou eu o paralisado aqui, sou, Potter? Agora, me responde mais uma vez, você vai sair beijando qualquer um que deixe um nuque pra instituição?

O moreno fitava o namorado, permanecendo simplesmente imóvel, quase uma estátua, exceto pelos olhos que brilhavam mais que esmeraldas. Quando Draco quase sibilava assim, ele perdia completamente a fala, não lhe restando outra alternativa a não ser concordar muito levemente com a cabeça. O loiro ainda deixou que seus lábios roçassem os de Harry antes de se afastar. Para voltar a falar:

- Você está sem o seu presente e sem mim, até que desista dessa sua idéia estapafúrdia de que eu vou permitir que meu namorado saía beijando qualquer um por um nuque. No Dia dos Namorados ainda por cima!

Harry soltou um suspiro cansado. Tudo ia recomeçar outra vez. E outra vez, até que chegasse a hora do evento. Deixou-se cair na poltrona antes de recomeçar:

-Eu vou precisar repetir mais quantas vezes durante a noite, Dray, que não é uma idéia estapafúrdia, a de ajudar o centro de reabilitação pra pessoas que sofreram com os Comensais, que por acaso inclui seu pai, ou com Voldemort diretamente.

-Você não ouse mencionar meu pai, senão vou falar da san... da sua mãe, e você sabe onde isso nos leva, não sabe? E mantenho o que disse, se não mudar de idéia, pode dormir no sofá mesmo.

Quando Draco viu Harry entrando no quarto e abrindo o closet, achou que tinha conseguido. Mas ao vê-lo juntar o pijama e pegar o travesseiro na cama, percebeu que, quando se tratava da teimosia de Harry em contrariá-lo, era difícil medir limites. Não disse meia palavra. Nem mesmo quando Harry ainda lançou um olhar de esguelha do umbral da porta do quarto. Se ele queria medir vontades, mediriam então.

Quando Harry acordou encontrou a mesa de café posta para um somente. E quando inquiriu o elfo, ele não sabia nada de Draco. Ao entrar no quarto para vestir-se após o banho, estava tudo imaculadamente intocado. Ele não tivera a menor pista de que Draco estava falando tão sério assim sobre o 'sem mim', mas se era assim que ele queria, assim seria.

Ficou meio abismado ao ver que, como Draco previra, a fila para sua barraquinha já era de longe a maior. E ele nem estava lá ainda! Ele devia ter dado ouvidos ao namorado. Seria realmente embaraçoso. Porque ele nunca pensava nessas coisas? _Porque tem que bancar o santo Harry Potter pro mundo mágico sempre. _Se ele estava começando a ouvir voz de Draco no fundo da sua mente, isso era sinal de que boa coisa não ia sair dali. Só de começar a ouvir o tumulto no início da fila já era desanimador.

E ver Draco com aquele sorriso de 'eu te disse e você não me ouviu' cabeceando a fila não ajudou em nada. Espera aí. O eu ele estava fazendo ali? E a conversa de 'Malfoys não aparecem nesse tipo de evento' foi parar onde? Permitiu-se arquear uma sobrancelha em pergunta, ao que o outro simplesmente respondeu arrebitando ainda mais o nariz.

-Draco?

-Já vai começar a atender?

A diversão era óbvia demais na voz do loiro e Harry se repreendeu porque devia estar com a cara de quem acabara de ser atropelado por um caminhão.

-Acho que sim. Um nuque e você ganha um beijo, Dray.

-Ok, mas na verdade, eu tenho aqui – E ele deixou que as moedas caíssem no pote – 50 galeões e como cada um me dá direito a 493 beijos, acho que eu tenho você só pra mim o resto do dia, senhor Potter.

As pessoas começaram a protestar atrás do loiro, mas Harry deixou-se sorrir. Ele deveria saber que Draco tinha algo pronto. Mas se ele não desse um basta, o restante das pessoas na fila, não deixariam muito de resto do seu namorado.

-Senhores! Por favor! Eu tenho que informar que, infelizmente a barraquinha acabou de ser fechada. Sinto muito, mas não é um leilão. Logo, quem chegou primeiro, pagou e está levando. E como eu devo a ele uns...

- Vinte e cinco mil beijos. – Draco acrescentou em tom divertido.

-Estou encerrando porque não vai dar tempo de atender mais pessoas. Agradeço muito a intenção de todos, e, como vocês estão tão interessados em ajudar a causa, os organizadores ainda dispõem de muitas outras barracas e diversões.

Virou-se deixando para trás todos e, carregando a cesta com os galeões em uma mão, puxou Draco pela outra, dirigindo-se à barraca da organização.

- Hey! Onde você pensa que está me levando? Você no momento tem uma dívida imensa comigo!

Harry parou abruptamente antes de começar a responder:

- Sim eu tenho e vou pagar, mas primeiro tenho que entregar isso na barraca da organização. Além disso, estou mantendo sua integridade, antes que todas aquelas pessoas que você deixou furiosas lá atrás comecem a te azarar.

-Sim, meu _herói_.

Ambos começaram a rir depois do deboche de Draco enquanto seguiam até a barraca para deixarem a cesta. Não disseram meia palavra e, logo após saírem, aparataram no apartamento.

- Eu acho bom você começar a me pagar imediatamente.

-Um... – Harry deu um selinho. – Dois... Três...


End file.
